wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite Singularity
The Infinite Singularity is a Blackstone Fortress, ancient fortresses built by the mysterious reptilian race, the Old Ones. It serves as the mobile Fortress-Monastery of the mysterious Zero Legion chapter. Massive, armed and warp-capable, this edifice bristles with great power, befitting of its role and is fully capable of fighting off a fleet of attackers if need be. The deepest parts of the Blackstone Fortress holds technological wonders only witnessed by the Astartes, Tech Priests and occasionally Inquisitors. History There is very little information on the Infinite Singularity, mainly where and when it was discovered by the Zero Legion. Its first official appearance was during the Age of Apostasy, when it drove away the fleet of the Dark Core warband. Since then, the Blackstone Fortress has rarely been used, only during the most serious of engagements. According Chapter records, the name comes from the belief "The Infinite Treasures of the Galaxy belong Singularly to Humanity." It has seen much action in recent times, facing off against massive Hive Fleets, Ork Freebooterz and Traitor Legions. During the Thirteenth Black Crusde, it was besieged by a gathering of various Chaos Warbands manipulated by the Dark Core. The Fortress suffered severed damage and was even breached by the enemy forces. While the traitors were eventually pushed back, the Infinite Singularity was unable to move for the rest of the Indomitus Crusade until finally being repaired. Schematics The Infinite Singularity is one of the ancient Blackstone Fortresses created by an unknown Xeno race. It is in this fortress where the Zero Legion's command is held, as well as most of its assest when not being used in battle. This also includes the many secrets of the chapter, lost technology recovered, the creation of a new Zero Legionary, the important work done for the sake of the chapter and the Imperium, and where the dead are kept after completing their service to the Imperium by falling into combat. The inside of this massive space fortress appears to be an endless maze to those who have never traversed it's halls before, it takes several years of service before one becomes familiar with the paths, as the Watchmen can attest to. Maglevs are used commonly aboard the vessel to help transport people and cargo at an efficient speed. The Astartes of the chapter are given their own comfortable quarters, as do the Chapter Serfs who serve them and tech-priests assigned to the Blackstone Fortress. However, even then, the newer battle-brothers and chapter serfs of the chapter would have to be accompanied by higher ranked Astartes the closer one gets to the core of the ship. The inner sanctum of the station houses many areas needed for a Fortress-Monastary to run properly, such as Forges, Armouries, Apothecarum, Librarius, Hangers and so forth where the many Constructors, Archivists, Bishops, Physicians and other Astartes of the chapter use to ensure that the Zero Legion will survive and their knowledge kept stable and safe. The defense of the Infinite Singularity falls to the Watchmen, veteran Astartes of the chapter selected to guard the Fortress-Monastery if a Division is unable to accomodate such a role. While it is not the most exciting of tasks, it is a necessary one and the Watchmen know this as the Blackstone Fortress is the heart of the Chapter. Fortunately they are supported by several ships and the two Ramilies-class Starforts, Azure Guardian and Crimson Guardian. Fortress Armaments Befitting of a void-fortress of such a scale, the Infinite Singularity is heavily equipped to repel any level of attack. Its primary form of attack are the cannons that fire beams of pure warp energy, capable of devastating anything in its path. Not even a capital ship can survive a direct hit at close range. It possesses a formidable array of void shields that very few weapons can hope to even scratch it's hull let alone piece it. For offense, the Fortress carries various orbital and sub-orbital weaponry, such as Bombardment Cannons, Macrocannons, Laser Cannons, Conversion Beam Cannons, Missile Launchers, Plasma Batteries and recently added Railguns, along with a diverse array of torpedoes that are able to lay waste to entire cities and will reduce enemies to dust. Should such a thing happen it wouldn't even take long for adepts of both the Zero Legion Chapter's Constructors and the Tech Priests to repair such damages upon the fortress. Despite its impressive array of weaponry, the Infinite Singularity is still defended by the chapter's fleet plus its two Starforts. Docking Platforms Hanger Bays There are numerous hangers that house the aircrafts and vehicles of the Chapter are spread across the Blackstone Fortress. The fortress holds two types of hanger bays: Interior and Exterior. The interior hangers are where aircrafts and vehicles are kept when not in use. In most cases, they house those that just came from a battle, where they can be repaired for future campaigns. Along with Constructors, Chapter Serfs and Servitors doing repairs, pilots and drivers are also present to check up on their crafts and test them to ensure everything is in order. The exterior hangers are kept near the edge of the Blackstone Fortress. From there, they are positioned where they can immediately board the Battle Barges, Strike Cruisers and Escort ships for campaigns. Great Hall Assimularum Dormitories Crypts Oratorium Armouries Reclusium Apothecarion One of the most important places aboard the Blackstone Fortress, the Apothecarion serves as a place to provide medical services for grevious wounds that not even the Zero Legionaries' healing factors can overcome, such as dealing with missing limbs, severe mental trauma or excessive infection that could effect even the gene-seed. It is also in the Apothecarion where the chapter's sacred gene-seed is kept, constantly checked by the Director Physician for any signs of impurity or damage. These important organs are only taken out when it is time for their to house a neophyte. Laboratorium Teleportarium Refectory Observatory Ancients' Keep Behind the massive adamantium blast doors is where the venerable ones are kept, those who are entombed into Dreadnoughts when they are not called to battle. Guarded by Watchmen, these ancient warriors slumber, awaiting when the call for war next comes. They are periodically checked by Constructors and Physicians, and are sometimes visited by their young battle-brothers, who seek the wisdom of these warriors. Forges Librarius Perhaps one of the most important places among the Infinite Singularity, the Chapter's Librarius is a place of secrets and knowledge. Filled with tombs, scrolls and data slates, the Librarius houses the hidden history of the Zero Legion, and ancient lore of mankind's past the chapter has managed to recover. Besides the Supreme Imperator and members of the Covenant, only Veteran Marines such as Commanders may enter this hollowed place. Overseen by the Archivist Overseer, Lexicanium Librarians along with Chapter Serfs work endlessly, maintaining, studying and cataloguing the near limitless amount of text within. Deeper inside is a separate chamber, which can only be accessed by members of the Covenant and Division Commanders. Within that chamber are tombs of either great importance that they cannot be looked by only the leaders of the Chapter, or contain forbidden lore that would spell disaster if read by the unworthy. Among them are the STCs the chapter has gathered over the millennia. And in the very center, set by itself, is a singular large tomb. Called the Book of Zero, it is a priceless relic that tells the entire history of the Zero Legion, from its very beginnings. Such importance this tomb is that no one, not even the Supreme Imperator, may gaze upon it without the Archivist Overseer's permission. Honoured Tomb Warp Drive The Vault One of the most closely guarded places aboard the Infinite Singularity, the Vault is where the Zero Legion's relics are stored when not in use. Along with these holy weapons and armour, it also houses the lost relics from humanities' past, such as the STCs, within too. Because of its importance, the Vault is guarded by a combination of Watchment, Zenith Guards, Battle and Combat Servitors and turrets. Access to the Vault is granted by the Vault Keeper, a member of the chapter's Covenant, and his decision can be overridden solely by the Supreme Imperator. Covenant Meeting Chamber Deep within the Infinite Singularity is a chamber designed for the meeting of the Covenant, the Chapter's Command of officers led by the Supreme Imperator. It is there where they meet, discussing about the current situations related to the Chapter. The room is highly guarded by Zenith Guards and only a select few are aloud to enter and listen to what goes on inside. Category:Imperial Vessels Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Vessels Category:Zero Legion